Data storage and database management have become ubiquitous among software systems in recent years. In some cases, such systems may manage data of a customer, of an account, of a business, of an application, etc. Additionally, web services may provide database management solutions and/or the ability to access database engines or storage subsystems. However, over time, many different types of database management techniques have been designed and implemented, such that users of the database management systems may only understand or have access to a subset of all of the different database options. Additionally, different database operations may be more efficient using different database types. However, managing the different types of operations and/or management systems may pose problems for users and/or the services alike.